L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas
by Mione-90
Summary: Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L' Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler.
1. Prologue

**L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas**

**Par Mione90:  
**

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

**Résumé: **"Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L'Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

**La Minute BlaBla de Mione: **Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le Prologue de cette fanfiction. Il est très court et c'est pour cette raison que le chapitre I sera publié juste après. Je suis assez fière de cette fic, surtout des premiers chapitres. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment; sur ce...

**Bonne Lecture**

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

Prologue:

**L**a respiration saccadée, un point de côté lui déchirant le flanc, Aïlita courait aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Sa cheville commençait à la faire souffrir et son épaule saignait toujours abondamment; i_ls_ allaient la rattrapper si elle ne se dépêchait pas. D'ailleurs elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait réussi à _leur_ échapper.

Surement parce que ses camarades y étaient passés avant elle.

Il faisait nuit mais le jour allait bientôt se lever. Le ciel était donc clair et quelques rayons de la lune passaient au travers des branches et feuillages de la forêt.

Seuls le bruit de ses pas et celui des grillons rompaient le silence. Elle essayait de se faire le plus discrète possible.

Pour l'odeur, elle s'était frotté le corps et les habits avec de la menthe fraîche.

La jeune asiatique trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide. Le contenu de son sac en bandoulière se répendit sur le sol. Elle se hâta de tout ramasser, se releva difficilement et continua de courir.

Aïlita tremblait. De peur mais aussi de froid. Elle portait seulement un petit pull noir, déchiré à l'endroit de sa blessure à l'épaule, arborant les caractères "Bizzar Sisters" en rose qui s'alliaient avec son piercing au labret et les mèches de la même couleur dans ses cheveux noirs. En bas, elle avait revêtu une jupe écossaise rose par dessus un pantalon noir et large avec des converses roses et noires.

Elle était à bout de forces. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un endroit pour se reposer. Mais où et comment alors que la Magie ne semblait plus fonctionner dans cet endroit.

Des larmes menaçaient d'innonder ses joues. Aïlita s'efforçait à grand peine de les contenir quand un bruit sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'_ils_ étaient tout près. Vraiment tout près.

_"Calme-toi Aïlita. Respire et arrête de chialer, ça ne te fera pas sortir de là."_

Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net et elle dut se plaquer les deux mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression.

-xXx-

Mione90


	2. I

**L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas**

**Par Mione90:  
**

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

**Résumé: **"Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L' Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

**La Minute BlaBla de Mione:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors !attention! Très léger Yaoi HP/DM (désolée, j'ai voulu éviter pour ne pas que ça empiète sur l'histoire principale et pour que cette fic soit aussi accessible aux "non-Yaoiste"; Elsa ma petite hime (lol) si tu passes par ici, c'est pour toi )

Bonne Lecture

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

I

Vendredi 19 Février; 15h58

**H**arry Potter ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver allongé dans la cabine des Préfets de l'Express Hogwarts. Il était en nage et sa joue gauche était égratignée, juste sous l'oeil.

-Ma tête, gémit-il en tatônnant tout autour de lui pour retrouver ses lunettes.

Le jeune homme trouva ses luntettes et les posa sur son nez. Il vit à côté de lui une préfète de 6° année à Ravenclaw. Elle était couchée et inconsciente.

Harry essaya alors de la secouer pour la ranimer quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus._ "Je ne connais même pas les gestes de secourisme. C'est lamentable" _Pensa-t-il.

Quelque peu paniqué, il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais seul un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'acceléra; il devait se dépêcher d'agir où la jeune fille allait mourir.

Il lança des regards frénétiques autour de lui et aperçut avec soulagement Hermione serrant Ron dans ses bras avant que celui ci ne quitte la cabine en courant.

-Hermione !

-Harry ! Dieu merci tu vas bien, dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Hermione vite, elle ne respire plus !

-Oh mon Dieu, Serena !

La Préfète-en-Chef s'agenouilla à côté de la Ravenclaw inconsciente et se dépêcha de lui administrer les premiers soins. Elle prit son menton entre ses mains et fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière puis fit du bouche-à-bouche à la jeune fille pour lui insuffler l'air nécessaire dans ses poumons.

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !_ Pensa Hermione en verifiant les mouvements de la poitrine de Serena.

Elle continua pendant une à deux minutes quand, enfin, la respiration de Serena reprit son activité par elle-même. Rassurée, Hermione regarda un Harry livide qui s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su quoi faire.

-Heureusement que tu étais là Hermione.

-Oui, les cours de secourisme m'auront finalement servi. Elle respire mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Garde un oeil sure elle et donne lui ça quand elle se réveillera, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant une Choco-Grenouille. Il faut que j'aille rassurer tout le monde.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller le compartiment.

_Je suis pourtant sûre qu'il y avait une trousse de secours ici_, pensa-t-elle. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait puis quitta la cabine, laissant Harry se remérorer comment tout cela était arrivé.

°°°

oooo

Vendredi 19 Février; 14h30

La magnifique locomotive rouge à l'air fraîchement peint laissa échapper un panache de fumée blanche, siffla et quitta la gare d'Hogsmead.

Ce vendredi après-midi, alors que les cours avaient été banalisés, l'Hogwarts Express conduisait une soixantaine d'élèves chez eux pour les vacances de février. En effet, très peu d'élèves quittaient l'école durant cette période.

Les cris et les rires des plus jeunes, contents de retrouver leurs familles pour les vacances, retentissaient dans les cabines. Une vieille sorcière à l'allure de grand-mère déambulait dans les couloirs en proposant avec un grand sourire les bonbons qui remplissaient son chariot. Une fois que celui-ci fut totalement dévalisé par les élèves (surtout par le dernier wagon), elle transplana dans son magasin.

Dans les cabines, les conversations allaient bon train ('); certains jouaient aux cartes ou discutaient, d'autres lisaient ou s'étaient assoupis.

Dans le dernier wagon, pris d'assault par la bande de Ginny Weasley_ ("Après tout, il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde !"),_ on avait improvisé une petite fête avec musique _("pas trop fort quand même, Ginny !") _et boisson_ ("vous n'avez droit qu'au jus de citrouille !")_.

Draco Malefoy, lui, se servait de son insigne de Préfet-en-chef pour martyriser les plus jeunes.

Harry, la mort dans l'âme, errait dans les couloirs. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire en tant que "Sauveur du Monde Sorcier", à tous ces gens qui plaçaient leur confiance et leurs espoirs en lui, mais surtout à sa vie amoureuse qui était un vrai désastre comparé au couple solide que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensembles depuis environ quatre mois et Harry se sentait parfois relégué au second plan, ce qui le faisait un peu souffrir même s'il pouvait tout à fait compendre.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, Harry tomba sur son ennemi préféré occupé à ennuyer des 3° année de Hufflepuffle.

-Malefoy arrête. Laisse les tranquille. Va plutôt enlever des points aux Slytherin de seconde année qui envoient des boules puantes dans les cabine des filles de Ravenclaw ! dit-il, alors que les autres en profitaient pour s'éclipser.

-De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres, Potter ? Tu n'es pas Préfet-en-Chef que je sache; moi si ! Lui rétorqua Draco.

Harry devint rouge de colère et serra rageusement les poings. Il était toujours furieux de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet alors qu'il se sentait tout à fait capable d'assumer cette responsabilité.

-Touché, on dirait, Potter !Remarqua le Slytherin en arborant un sourire satisfait.

Harry ne put en supporter davantage. Il fondit sur Draco et le plaqua contre la cloison du train en lui retenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas. Il savait très bien qu'il avait moins de force qu'Harry et que cela ne servirait donc à rien.

Le Gryffindor rapprocha son visage si près de celui de son ennemi que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le jeune homme blond plongea ses yeux anthracites dans les lacs de jade du Survivant, sans ciller et sans ommettre de garder son masque inexpressif. Ils se toisèrent alors un moment avant que Harry ne prenne la parole:

-J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment alors ne t'avises plus de me provoquer Malefoy.

-Sinon quoi ? Articula Draco.

Harry ressera sa prise sur les poignets de Draco puis les relâcha. Ce dernier massa ces poignets meurtris puis afficha un sourire de triomphe en écartant une mèche blonde qui retombait sur son oeil droit. A son tour, il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis pour le coincer contre la cloison opposée. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de sa force, seulement de son charisme. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Harry dont le coeur battait la chamade dit alors:

-A quoi ... joues-tu Malefoy ?

-J'ai vu comment tu me regardais, répondit simplement le Slytherin en approchant son visage de plus en plus près; tellement que les yeux de Harry commençaient à se fermer.

Mais il les rouvrit bien vite: le couloir était désert, Malefoy avait disparu.

Dans la cabine des Préfets, Ron et Hermione se bécotaient tels des ventouses, profitant de l'absence d'autres Préfets (mis à part une Serdaigle qui pour le moment était avec ses amies) pour se l'attribuer à eux seuls. Harry s'assit tout de même et regarda par la vitre la Landes Anglaise défiler à (trop ?) grande vitesse en pensant à Draco. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, ses yeux de glace qu'il avait pu contempler de si près, son...

-HARRY ! HARRY ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda son amie, une main rassurante posée sur son épaule.

-Non rien.

-Si il y'a quelque chose, tu sais bien que je le voie.

-Tout va bien, Hermione ! Répondit Harry en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Sur ce, il sortit du compartiment et sursauta lorsque Draco Malefoy apparut brusquement devant lui.

-Comme on se retrouve Potter ?

-Merde, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as campé là ou quoi ?

-Précisément !

-Dégage, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux d'ailleurs, comme tout à l'heure !

Le Gryffindor eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une violente secousse le projeta vers l'arrière du train: l'Express Hogwarts venait d'accélérer dangereusement. Draco amortit la chute de Harry.

-Potter, je ne suis pas un putain de coussin ! Et tu n'es pas tout léger ! Protesta Draco.

Ils se relevèrent. Des dizaines de têtes dépassaient des cabines.

-Nous devrions aller voir le mécanicien à l'avant pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Viens Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers la locomotive tandis que le train prennait de plus en plus de vitesse.

Hermione, quant à elle, demandait à tous les élèves de rester assis dans leurs cabines. Inquiète, elle regarda pas une fenêtre. Le paysage défilait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle vit alors quelque chose qui la fit frissoner et ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe de la cabine.

-HARRY ! N'allez pas à l'avant ! Il y a un virage très serré plus loin. A la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons, le train risque de dérailler.

-Je pense que nous devrions ramener les élèves situés à l'avant dans les cabines arrières, proposa Draco très calmement.

Les deux Gryffingor échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil étonné et s'exécutèrent. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils ne purent qu'attendre l'inévétable.

Dans un bruit rivalisant avec un puissant grondement de tonnerre, le train dévia de sa trajectoire et quitta les rails. Les vitres explosèrent sous le choc. Les élèves étaient projetés dans tous les sens. Certains criaient. D'autres pleuraient. D'autres encore priaient Merlin.

On entendait les baggages tomber dans un bruit sourd et les animaux s'agiter dans leurs cages. Enfin un grand fracas et tout cessa.

Plus un bruit.

Il venait de se passer une chose terrible; une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: à 15h48, L'Hogwarts Express avait dérailler.

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression.

-xXx-

Mione90


	3. II

** b s L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas**

**Par Mione90:  
**

**Disclaimer: /s /b  **Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

** b s Résumé: /s /b  **"Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L'Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

** b u La Minute BlaBla de Mione: /u /b **(qui va en fait se transformer en Seconde BlaBla de Mione !) Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite juste une Bonne Lecture !

center °OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO° /center 

II

Vendredi 19 Février; 16h05

b **H /**barry s'assit sur une banquette et continua de surveiller la dite Serena dont la chevelure blonde platine s'étalant autour d'elle lui rappela celle de Draco. Harry se souvint alors que le Slytherin avait rejoint leur cabine dans la précipitation et le chercha des yeux. Il l'aperçut étendu par terre.

Malefoy ! Reveille-toi ! Cria Harry en le secouant.

Draco se réveilla et frotta son poignet gauche:

Pourquoi je suis dans ta cabine Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as surement brisé le poignet ! Et pourquoi on n'avance plus ?

Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? Tu m'as maintenu les poignets au dessus de la tête et tu as voulu m'embrasser. Rassure moi, on ne s'est pas..

Bien-sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre le Gryffindor, la voix emplie d'amertume. Tu dérailles ?! Demanda-t-il ensuite avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?

Apparemment tu souffres d'une amnésie post-traumatique. Le train a déraillé.

Quel jeu de mots Potter !

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Serena reprenait conscience et il s'empressa de lui donner le chocolat:

Tiens, mange, ça te fera du bien.

Merci; juste un bout, je n'aime pas trop les Choco-Grenouilles.

Reste ici te reposer, lui répondit Harry en fourrant le reste du chocolat dans sa poche.

Potter, on ferait mieux d'aller voir si tout le monde va bien aussi.

Toi, te soucier des autres ?! Le choc a dû être vraiment très violent !

Les deux sorciers sortirent donc du compartiment et ne purent que constater l'ampleur des dégâts: une multitude d'objets jonchaient le sol ainsi que des éclats de verre. En effet, toutes les vitres avaient explosé sous le choc. Des élèves, hébétés et en état de choc, étaient assis sur le sol de leur cabine.

Alors qu'il consolait une petite Hufflepuffle aux joues rondes baignées de larmes, Harry vit Pansy Parkinson courir vers Draco et celui-ci la serrer dans ses bras. S'il avait pu, Harry aurait Avada-Kedavrisée cette pimbêche sur le champ !

Hermione, l'air affolé, vint le tirer de ses pensées:

Harry, il faut que tu m'aides, commança-t-elle. Nous devons compter tout le monde -nous sommes soixante quatre- sortir du train, contacter Hogwarts...

Calme-toi Mione ! Nous devons être méthodiques. Je vais transplaner devant la grille d'Hogwarts et je préviendrais McGonagall.

Non Harry, lui dit-elle tout bas pour éviter que les autres n'entendent. J'ai déjà essayé et je n'ai pas réussi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a... comme repoussée.

Comment est ce possible ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant, nous ne devons en parler à personne, mis à part à Ron et Malefoy.

Celui-ci arriva juste à ce moment là. Les deux Gryffindor lui racontèrent le problème du transplanage sans que cela ne provoque aucune réaction chez le Slytherin. Il ajouta simplement:

Je reviens de l'avant, il n'y avait personne aux commandes.

Il se passe des choses étranges, constata Harry.

center 

/center 

Aïjeur, en sixième année chez les Ravenclaw, ouvrit ses grands yeux marrons et se releva rapidement comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Elle fut prise de vertiges et sa jambe droite céda sous son poids. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.

La jeune fille ramena une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille et constata alors qu'un éclat de verre était venu se planter dans son mollet droit. Elle espérait vivement que son muscle n'était pas touché, sinon fini le Quidditch et l'athlétisme pendant un certain temps. Ce qui serait vraiment dommage car même si elle ne pouvait aller aux entraînements loisir d'athlétisme que pendant les vacances en raison de son internat à Poudlard, elle était douée et devait participer à une compétition la semaine prochaine.

C'est en observant son mollet et en se demandant si elle devait extraire le bout de verre qu'elle remarqua Luna à peine consciente, allongée sur le sol, le teint très pâle, l'arcade ouverte.

Affolée, Aïjeur pris son courage à deux mains et boitilla le plus rapidement possible à l'encontre de la Préfète-en-Chef; et non de son homologue masculin qui était ô combien désagréable.

Elle la reconnut de suite à son insigne et lui demanda de l'aide.

center 

/center 

Les deux Préfets-en-chef et Harry s'interrogeaient toujours sur les choses étranges auxquelles ils devaient faire face quand ils remarquèrent une jeune fille au teint mât, la chemise maculée de sang, s'approchant d'eux en boitant sérieusement:

Hermione Granger ? J'ai besoin d'aide, c'est Luna, elle s'est ouvert l'arcade et perd beaucoup de sang. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, supplia Aïjeur en regardant Harry, Hermione et Draco.

Ils suivirent donc la jeune fille jusque dans la cabine. Arrivés dans leur compartiment, Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de Luna et lui prit le pouls. Il semblait régulier. Ensuite elle prit les deux mains de Luna:

Luna ! Si tu m'entends, serre moi les mains.

Hermione sentit une faible pression sur ses mains et sut alors que son amie était consciente. Elle sortit une compresse qu'elle aspergea de désinfectant et la pressa sur la blessure de Luna en espérant que cela arrêterait l'hemorragie.

Harry fouilla sa poche et trouva le reste de Choco Grenouille de Serena. Il le tendit à Luna qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

Je vais m'occuper de toi à présent, dit Hermione en s'adressant à Aïjeur. La plaie n'est pas profonde, je peux retirer l'éclat, ensuite je banderais ton mollet.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se chargeait de passer dans toutes les cabines pour rassembler les élèves à l'extérieur du train et les compter.

Contre toute attente, le Slytherin se révélait être un bon Préfet-en-chef, capable de prendre des décisions et de rassurer les plus jeunes. Il conseilla à tout le monde de ne pas s'affoler, de rester groupé, de mettre le plus de vêtements possible pour parer le froid et leur dit que tout allait s'arranger rapidement.

De plus, Draco avait décidé de mettre sa rancune envers les Gryffindors de côté pour travailler en équipe avec eux.

Excusez-moi ! EXCUSEZ-MOI ! S'énerva une fille derrière lui tandis qu'il distribuait des couvertures.

Draco se retourna, s'attendant à voir une élève de sixième ou septième année tant la voix était forte et assurée. Au lieu de cela, il vit une fillette d'environ douze ans aux cheveux d'une magnifique couleur brune et brillante qui semblait fulminer.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, gamine ? Demanda Draco en sachant très bien que ce dernier mot qu'il avait volontairement employé et accentué énerverait davantage la fillette.

Je-vous-interdit-de-m'appeler-gamine !! Je m'appelle Rose Mackenzie De Lacey en deuxième année à Gryffindor !

Et que puis je faire pour VOUS, Rose Mackenzie De Lacey en deuxième année à Gryffindor ?

Je cherche Kitty Minky. Elle était avec moi durant le trajet mais je l'ai perdue à cause du déraillement.

Kitty... Minky ?

Oui ! Mon chaton ! répondit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Je dois absolument la retrouver pour la nourrir. Ma pauvre petite, elle doit etre morte de peur et de froid.

Pour l'instant nous sortons les animaux qui se trouvent encore dans le train et si je trouve Kitty Minky, vous serez prévenue immédiatement, Mademoiselle.

Merci bien, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec un air dédaigneux.

Quand il ne resta plus personne dans le train et que tout le monde fut compté, Draco s'adressa à Harry et Hermione:

Je les ai tous compté: ils sont quarante-sept. Plus nous trois et le rouquin, cinquante et un.

Il en manque treize ! Remarqua Hermione dont le visage se décomposait.

Tant que ça, ce n'est pas possible, s'écria Harry.

Le Gryffindor passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la rassurer. Ron arriva à ce moment-là. Il courrait et semblait affolé.

Harry ! Mione ! Vous n'aviez pas vu ?! Le dernier wagon du train s'est dettaché; il y avait Ginny dedans !

center °OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression.

-xXx-

Mione90 /center 


	4. III

**L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas**

**Par Mione90:**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

Résumé: "Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L'Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

La Minute BlaBla de Mione (qui va se transformer en Seconde Blabla): Bien le Bonjour, je ne m'attarderais pas en commentaires; Merci pour les votres et...

**Bonne Lecture !**

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

III

Vendredi 19 Février; 16h23

**G**inny Weasley tenta de s'extraire du fossé dans lequel elle avait été projetée durant l'accident. Sans succès. Son esprit était encore embrumé et elle respirait difficilement. Il lui semblait qu'un poids lui écrasait la poitrine.

Ginny essaya de nouveau de bouger. Son corps refusait obstinemment d'obéir. Elle était comme paralysée.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle s'efforça de respirer le plus calmement possible, ses muscles se détendirent et elle put enfin se relever. Elle réussit à sortir du fossé tant bien que mal.

Son poignet devait être cassé et mise à part sa jupe déchirée à divers endroit et quelques maux de tête, la Gryffindor semblait aller plutôt bien.

En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la scène qui lui faisait face, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur: le wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt était retourné sur le côté et écrasait jusqu'à la taille un de ses amis, Alexander. Des malles et valises ouvertes avaient répandu leurs contenus dans les alentours.

Lauren, Kiera et Kyle étaient assis dans l'herbe. Ils semblaient se porter plutôt bien et avaient une discussion animée. Les autres, à côté, ne participaient pas à leur conversation. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre.

Lauren, les joues baignées de larmes, se précipita sur Ginny pour la serrer dans ses bras:

-On a eu si peur quand on a vu que tu n'étais plus là.

-Et Alex ? S'enquit-elle en se dégageant doucement.

-Il... merde Gin, il est toujours conscient! Ragea Kyle en se levant.

-Il y a bien un moyen pour le sortir de là ! Ca sert à quoi d'aller dans la plus grande école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre ?

-Gin, commença Kiera aussi calme qu'à son habitude, on ne peut pas utiliser la magie.

-QUOI ! Mais enfin Kiera, fait la part des choses ! C'est un cas particulier ! Je m'en fous d'aller à Azkaban, pourvu qu'on le sorte de là !

-Non je voulais dire que c'est impossible, murmura Kiera. La Magie de marche pas. Et puis... Gin même si on le sortait de là, il mourrait sur le coup.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny partit voir l'état d'Alexander. Une traînée de sang s'était écoulée de sa bouche mais il semblait plus hébété qu'autre chose. Ses boucles brunes lui collaient au front. Ses amis l'avaient bordé dans une couverture chaude pour le protéger du froid mordant.

-Ah Ginny, on t'a enfin retrouvée ! Dit-il en la voyant s'agenouiller auprès de lui. C'est con, hein ! Y'a genre deux heures on dansait comme des malades sur la nouvelle chanson des Linkin Wizards et maintenant je suis coincé là.

-Alex, gémit la jeune fille.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne sens plus rien. Le plus dur je pense, c'est de savoir que je ne pourrais plus donner de coups de pieds au cul de Kyle quand il fera l'imbécile ou qu'il essaira de te draguer.

Un court instant, le visage de Ginny s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle se demandait comment son ami pouvait plaisanter dans une telle situation. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été celui qui animait les soirées et qui les faisaient rigoler. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Bien sûr personne ne méritait d'être dans cette situation, mais lui encore moins.

La jeune fille passa une main sur la joue de son camarade. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et s'évanouit.

°°

OOOO

Molly Weasley était tellement impatiente de revoir ses enfants et d'acceuillir Harry et Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et qu'elle avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble pour calmer son excitation. Aussi avait-elle transplané à la Gare de King's Cross, voie 9 3/4 à 16h45 alors que le train n'arrivait qu'une heure plus tard.

Le quai était désert mise à part une jeune femme assise sur un banc. Quand Mrs Weasley s'assit à côté d'elle, elle put constater la paleur des traits de la jeune mère contrastant avec ses lèvres naturellement rouge et ses cheveux noirs et courts. Elle décida alors d'engager la conversation pour patienter:

-Bonjour. Vous aussi vous êtes tellement impatiente de revoir vos enfants que vous n'avez pas pu attendre plus longtemps !

-Oui c'est vrai, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous semblez inquiète, remarqua Molly.

-C'est juste que..., commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le sourire compréhensif de Molly l'encouragea à poursuivre:

-C'est la première année de mon petit garçon et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui.

-Rassurez-vous. Je suis persuadée que tout se passe bien et je sais de quoi je parle. Cinq de mes enfants y sont allés et deux y sont toujours. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis...

-C'est que.. mon petit Nathan est diabétique et...

-Oh... ça doit être dur à son âge. Je... Permettez moi de me présenter: Molly Weasley.

-Vera, Vera Jenkins, répondit la jeune mère en tendant une petite main aux ongles rongés.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tandis que les parents arrivaient sur le quai; soit par la barrière magique, soit en transplanant.

Enfin la grosse horloge de la gare indiqua qu'il était 17h45. Vera et Molly se levèrent donc, prêtes à acceuillir leurs enfants.

17h55.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Vera. L' Hogwarts Express peut parfois avoir quelques minutes de retard, dit Molly d'une voix rassurante.

Puis 18h10.

-Vous vous faites du soucis pour rien Vera, mais je vais tout de même aller me renseigner.

Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers le Point d'Information de la gare. Elle s'adressa à une sorcière entre deux âges qui semblait occupée; une montagne de lettres et de documents s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi. J'aimerais savoir dans combien de temps arrivera l'Hogwarts Express. Il a vingt-cinq minutes de retard.

-Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas encore d'informations. Veuillez patienter et ne pas vous inquiéter, l'Hogwarts Express n'ayant j'amais connu aucun incident majeur depuis la création d'Hogwarts, débita la sorcière sans même accorder un regard à Mrs Weasley.

Tous les parents commençaient à s'impatienter et beaucoup se dirigeaient aussi vers le Point d'Information où on leur dit la même chose.

Avant même que Mrs Weasley n'ait ouvert la bouche, Mrs Jenkins lui dit d'une voix assurée et en la regardant dans les yeux:

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir Molly. Vous le savez, vous le sentez comme moi; comme nous tous sur ce quai: l'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas !

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression., et c'est mon seul salaire.

-xXx-

Mione90


	5. IV

L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas

Par Mione90:

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous lecteurs.

Résumé: "Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L' Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

La Minute BlaBla de Mione: Un petit problème de connexion a reatrdé la publication de ce chapitre, et même s'il je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur, c'est toujorus un plaisir d'écrire et de publier (même si j'ai du mal avec f-f net )

**Bonne Lecture !**

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

IV

**A**ïlita se tenait devant le corps sans vie de Kenneth, son petit ami. Il portait des marques de griffures et de morsures sur son corps dénudé. Son visage était atrocement mutilé mais elle le reconnut de suite à son tatouage sur le torse: un idéogramme japonais 夢 qu'elle lui avait payé pour ses dix-neufs ans et qui signifiait "yume" (rêve).

La jeune fille retint à grand peine ses sanglots et se sentit faiblir. Un instant, elle songea à abandonner, s'étendre à côté de Kenneth et se laisser mourir. Comment imaginer qu'elle ne partagerait plus aucun moments avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. L'homme avec qui elle partageait la même passion des plantes et des potions, avec qui elle avait partagé un an et demi de sa vie mais qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Puis elle réalisa que si elle avait survécu jusque là, elle devait vivre !

Elle reprit alors sa course folle. _Ils_ avaient dû gagner du terrain pendant ce temps.

Enfin elle atteignit l'orée de cette forêt cauchemardesque. Ce serait difficile de la suivre maintenant qu'elle avait quitté le bois. De plus, le jour allait bientôt se lever, _ils_ ne pourraient plus la pourchasser. En attendant, elle devait continuer à leur échapper.

_"Peut-être que ça peut marcher" _Se dit Aïlita en se concentrant. _"Il doit bien me rester du chakra. Je devrais pourvoir le faire, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps."_

Après quelques minutes, i_ls_ ne comprirent pas lorsqu'_ils_ la virent disparaître comme si elle s'était jeté un sort de Désillusion; ce qui était pourtant impossible.

Aïlita quant à elle, jubila intérieurement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir marcher à son rythme et trouver un endroit pour se reposer.

OOO

oo

Nora sortit du bureau de son supérieur, attrapa sa cape et transplana directement sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Arrivée là-bas, elle se dirigea vers le Point d'Information pour congédier la vieille mégère chargée de renseigner la clientèle et qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

"Mesdames et Messieurs. Je suis Nora Johanson, chargée des relations publiques. Je vous demande de ne pas vous énerver ni de vous inquiéter et de m'écouter attentivement.

"Nous savons que l'Hogwarts Express a quitté la gare d'Hogsmead à 15h30 cette après-midi. Nous savons aussi qu'il a au moins parcouru un tiers du trajet puisque une heure après le départ, une employée de chez Honey Dukes a vendu ses confiseries dans le train puis a transplané dans sa boutique.

"Il s'agit surement d'un incident sans gravité.

"De plus, Albus Dumbledore a lui même renforcé les protections sur le train pour une sécurité maximale afin de protéger au mieux vos enfants.

"Je vous tiendrais au courant des nouvelles informations.

La main de Vera se crispa un peu plus sur son sac, elle se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, l'air décidé:

"Molly, nous devons faire quelque chose pour sauver nos enfants !"

OOO

oo

"Mione ! Nous devons faire quelque chose pour sauver Ginny" implora Ron.

"Ecoute, je suis désolée mais avec quarante-sept élèves à charge, nous ne pouvons pas partir à sa recherche, comme ça, sans savoir où nous allons. En plus il va bientôt faire nuit et..."

Ron n'en écouta pas davantage et partit fulminer plus loin. Il savait que sa petite amie avait raison mais bon Dieu c'était sa soeur qui avait disparu !

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione se serait probablement mise en colère contre Ron, aurait revu la scène de leur dispute pendant des heures pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas elle la fautive. Cependant, ce jour-ci, elle était responsable de quarante-sept élèves perdus dans la Lande Anglaise après que leur train ait déraillé et qui allaient surement devoir passer la nuit livrés à eux-mêmes.

Elle rejoignit donc Harry et Draco pour discuter des éventuelles possibilités à retenir pour se sortir de là et retrouver les treize élèves manquant, dont Ginevra Weasley.

"Harry, Malefoy, je pense que nous devrions prendre des dispositions pour cette nuit. Je doute que l'on nous retrouve avant demain."

"Je doute surtout que l'on b **veuille** /b que l'on nous retrouve" rectifia Draco.

"Tu dois en savoir quelque chose Malefoy !" Insinua Harry

"A mon avis le mieux serait de passer la nuit dans le train" dit Draco en l'ignorant royalement. "La nuit va vite tomber et la température va chuter sensiblement. D'ailleurs il faudrait trouver des couvertures. Par contre nous n'avons rien à manger."

"Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à chacun de donner une partie de ce qu'ils ont acheté comme chocolats pour ensuite tout redistribuer équitablement" proposa Hermione.

"C'est une très bonne idée ça Granger, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont tous bien gentiment venir nous apporter leurs chocolats bien emballés dans un paquet ?"

"Oui si c'est Harry qui le demande. "

Celui-ci fut donc dans l'obligation de s'adresser à tous les élèves. Il s'éclaircit bruyemment la gorge et commença:

"S'il vous plaît, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention. Nous essayons de trouver une solution pour avertir Hogwarts mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Nous serons donc obligés de passer la nuit dans le train.

"Je vous demande donc à **tous** de nous remettre la moitié des friandises que vous avez pour qu'elles soient ensuite redistribuées équitablement.

Comme un murmure de désapprobation générale s'élevait, Draco prit la parole:

" **Taisez-vous !**

"Je sais que c'est votre argent et combien l'idée de partage puisse être déplaisante. Cependant, nous devons passer outre nos désaccords et être solidaires si nous voulons nous sortir de là.

"Il n'y a pas de grande inquiétude à avoir mais, en tant que votre Préfet-en-Chef, je souhaiterais que les plus âgés veillent sur les plus jeunes, peu importe les maisons. J' b **exige aussi** /b votre coopération.

Bien que son petit discours laissa tout le monde sans voix, Draco Malefoy avait parlé et il ne serait pas bon de désobéir, surout pour les Slytherins.

"Surtout ne te méprend pas Granger, murmura Draco à celle-ci. Je veux seulement partir d'ici au plus vite et j'ai besoin des Gryffindors pour cela. En plus, ça serait mal vu si seuls les Slytherins s'en sortaient.

De son côté, Ron cherchait un moyen de retrouver sa soeur quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il courut fouiller dans le compartiment à bagages et trouva son Brossdur 10. Il n'aurait qu'à survoler les environs et repérer le wagon dettaché.

Serena, qui allait beaucoup mieux, ainsi que deux de ses amies aidèrent à rationner et distribuer la nourriture. Serena continua sa distribution quand elle s'arrêta devant un jeune Slytherin aux cheveux noirs et à la pâleur inquiétante. Il refusa les chocolats inclus dans sa ration et prit seulement les Bubble Gomme sans sucres. Il se dirigea droit vers Hermione, d'un pas décidé.

Celle-ci distribuait aussi les rations lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras. Elle se retourna et vit un petit Slytherin au teint très pâle qui la dévisageait, l'air furieux.

"Mione, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je pars à la recherche de ma soeur que tu le veuilles ou non !"

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba dans les bras de la Préfète-en-Chef. Très surprise, elle allongea le jeune garçon dans l'herbe. Il reprit très vite connaissance.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix très faible.

"Tu... Tu m'as dit que tu partais à la recherche de ta soeur et tu t'es évanoui. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répond !" Insista Hermione car il ne parlait pas.

"Je ne sais pas, j'étais fatigué. J'ai... j'ai dû m'endormir et faire une crise de somnanbulisme."

"Ne mens pas, tu peux me le dire."

"Il ne faut le répéter à personne."

"Je ne dirais rien."

"En fait c'est un don que m'a transmis ma mère. Parfois j'ai des... "absences". Je vois des choses qui se sont passées ou qui vont se passer" répondit-il à voix basse. "Mais la plus part du temps, ce ne sont pas des bonnes choses...

"Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?"

"Je..."

"Ecoute, euh..."

"Nathan, Nathan Jenkins."

"Ecoutes Nathan, il faut absolument que tu me dises ce que tu as vu" lui dit-Hermione en le saisissant par les épaules.

"J'ai vu un garçon qui... qui fouillait dans les bagages pour prendre son balais."

"Ce garçon était roux ?"

"Oui; oui il était roux" confirma-t-il.

OOO

oo

"J'ai froid" gémit Lauren Connor en se frictionnant les bras. "Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là !"

"Il est 17h06, donc depuis environ deux heures et quart" répondit Kyle après avoir consulté sa montre. "Mais au moins, avec tout ce qu'on a bouffé pendant notre petite "fiesta", on ne risque pas d'avoir faim."

Tous essayaient de tenir une conversation pour s'empêcher de s'ennuyer et de dramatiser la situation. Seule Ginny restait à l'écart pour veiller sur Alexander toujours inconscient. La tête dans les mains, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver le reste du train.

Soudain, elle se leva et rejoignit les autres:

"Je n'en peux plus d'attendre les bras croisés ! Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de soins et nous ne pouvons tenir plus longtemps comme ça."

La jeune fille leva sa baguette vers le ciel.

"Que comptes-tu faire ? "Demanda Kiera.

"Lancer une gerbe d'étincelle. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !"

Elle allait prononcer la formule quand quelqu'un jaillit de derrière un buisson et se jeta sur elle.

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

: Energie corporelle et spirituelle qui permet d'utiliser des techniques de ninjustsu. (Source: Naruto ')

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression.

-xXx-

Mione90


	6. V

s b L'Hogwarts Express n'arrivera pas

Par Mione90: /b 

Disclaimer: /s  Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit tordu l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous lecteurs.

s Résumé: /s  "Il venait de se passer une chose terrible qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis la création de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angelterre: L' Hogwarts Express venait de dérailler."

u La Minute BlaBla de Mione /u : Dans ce chapitre, on découvre qu'une personne est morte. Sans vous révéler de qui il s'agit, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à fare mourir les personnages que je crée. Je leur invente une vie (que je n'insère pas forcément dans le récit mais que j'écris au brouillon pour avoir des repères) et je m'attache à eux

** b Bonne Lecture !! /b **

center °OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO° /center 

center b IV /b /center 

b **A /b **ïlita se tenait devant le corps sans vie de Kenneth, son petit ami. Il portait des marques de griffures et de morsures sur son corps dénudé. Son visage était atrocement mutilé mais elle le reconnut de suite à son tatouage sur le torse: un idéogramme japonais 夢 qu'elle lui avait payé pour ses dix-neufs ans et qui signifiait "yume" (rêve).

_Allongé sur la chase longue de la tatoueuse, Kenneth se concentrait sur le visage de sa petite amie pour éviter de penser à l'aiguille qui meurtrissait sa chair._

_Merci pour ce cadeau empoisonné ! Se faire torturer le jour de ses dix-neuf ans ! Plaisanta-t-il._

_J'étais pourtant sûre qu'avec tes tendances masochistes tu apprécierais beaucoup, répondit Aïlita sur le même en ton. Pourquoi "yume" ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement._

_Tu... tu te rappelles pourquoi je me moquais toujours de toi à Hogwarts ?_

_Oh oui ! Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Des bestioles dans ses cheveux; des beuglantes en plein repas dans la Grande Salle... tout ça parce qu'elle était issue d'une famille aisée et qu'elle avait toujours les meilleures affaires, les plus beaux cadeaux et les plus beaux habits. Aïlita en avait beaucoup souffert au début. Heureusement avait-elle réussi à se forger un caractère d'acier. Cependant elle n'interrompit pas Kenneth._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir les moyens de m'inscrire à l'Université. J'ai toujours caché mes problèmes et ma tristesse derrière mon humour et mes blagues, ce qui a d'ailleurs failli me couter ma bourse d'étude. Mais j'ai réussi. Ca peut paraître niais ce que je vais te dire, et c'est toi qui peut être te moquera de moi aujourd'hui mais... si j'en suis là maintenant c'est grâce à ma mère qui s'est beaucoup sacrifiée pour moi mais aussi parce que j'ai cru en mes rêves._

_Effectivement c'est carrément niais, mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais avant même de le demander mais ça a été dur pour moi aussi. Surtout en Métamorphoses ! T'avais tout le temps de meilleures notes que moi !_

La jeune fille retint à grand peine ses sanglots et se sentit faiblir. Un instant, elle songea à abandonner, s'étendre à côté de Kenneth et se laisser mourir. Comment imaginer qu'elle ne partagerait plus aucun moments avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. L'homme avec qui elle partageait la même passion des plantes et des potions, avec qui elle avait partagé un an et demi de sa vie mais qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Puis elle réalisa que si elle avait survécu jusque là, elle devait vivre !Elle reprit alors sa course folle. i _Ils_ /i avaient dû gagner du terrain pendant ce temps.

Enfin elle atteignit l'orée de cette forêt cauchemardesque. Ce serait difficile de la suivre maintenant qu'elle avait quitté le bois. De plus, le jour allait bientôt se lever, i _ils_ /i ne pourraient plus la pourchasser. En attendant, elle devait continuer à leur échapper.

_ i "Peut-être que ça peut marcher" i _Se dit Aïlita en se concentrant. _ i "Il doit bien me rester du chakra. Je devrais pourvoir le faire, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps." i _

Après quelques minutes, i _ils_ /i ne comprirent pas lorsqu' i _ils_ /i la virent disparaître comme si elle s'était jeté un sort de Désillusion; ce qui était pourtant impossible.

Aïlita quant à elle, jubila intérieurement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir marcher à son rythme et trouver un endroit pour se reposer.

center 

/center 

Nora sortit du bureau de son supérieur, attrapa sa cape et transplana directement sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Arrivée là-bas, elle se dirigea vers le Point d'Information pour congédier la vieille mégère chargée de renseigner la clientèle et qui ne voulait pas coopérer. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

"Mesdames et Messieurs. Je suis Nora Johanson, chargée des relations publiques. Je vous demande de ne pas vous énerver ni de vous inquiéter et de m'écouter attentivement.

"Nous savons que l'Hogwarts Express a quitté la gare d'Hogsmead à 15h30 cet après-midi. Nous savons aussi qu'il a au moins parcouru un tiers du trajet puisque une heure après le départ, une employée de chez Honey Dukes a vendu ses confiseries dans le train puis a transplané dans sa boutique.

"Il s'agit surement d'un incident sans gravité.

"De plus, Albus Dumbledore a lui même renforcé les protections sur le train pour une sécurité maximale afin de protéger au mieux vos enfants.

"Je vous tiendrais au courant des nouvelles informations.

La main de Vera se crispa un peu plus sur son sac, elle se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, l'air décidé:

Molly, nous devons faire quelque chose pour sauver nos enfants !

center 

/center 

Mione ! Nous devons faire quelque chose pour sauver Ginny, implora Ron.

Ecoute, je suis désolée mais avec quarante-sept élèves à charge, nous ne pouvons pas partir à sa recherche, comme ça, sans savoir où nous allons. En plus il va bientôt faire nuit et...

Ron n'en écouta pas davantage et partit fulminer plus loin. Il savait que sa petite amie avait raison mais bon Dieu c'était sa soeur qui avait disparu !!

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione se serait probablement mise en colère contre Ron, aurait revu la scène de leur dispute pendant des heures pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas elle la fautive. Cependant, ce jour-ci, elle était responsable de quarante-sept élèves perdus dans la Lande Anglaise après que leur train ait déraillé et qui allaient surement devoir passer la nuit livrés à eux-mêmes.

Elle rejoignit donc Harry et Draco pour discuter des éventuelles possibilités à retenir pour se sortir de là et retrouver les treize élèves manquant, dont Ginevra Weasley.

Harry, Malefoy, je pense que nous devrions prendre des dispositions pour cette nuit. Je doute que l'on nous retrouve avant demain.

Je doute surtout que l'on b **veuille** /b que l'on nous retrouve, rectifia Draco dont la voix marquait une pointe d'énervement.

Tu dois en savoir quelque chose Malefoy ! Insinua Harry. A moins que je ne me trompe. Tu sembles furieux. Peut-être parce que tes petits copains Mangemorts ne t'ont pas prévenu de ce qu'ils avaient préparé !!

La nuit va vite tomber et la température va chuter sensiblement, dit Draco en l'ignorant royalement, il faudrait allumer des feux. Par contre nous n'avons rien à manger.

Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à chacun de donner une partie de ce qu'ils ont acheté comme chocolats pour ensuite tout redistribuer équitablement, proposa Hermione.

C'est une très bonne idée ça Granger, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont tous bien gentiment venir nous apporter leurs chocolats bien emballés dans un paquet ?

Oui si c'est Harry qui le demande.

Celui-ci fut donc dans l'obligation de s'adresser à tous les élèves. Il s'éclaircit bruyemment la gorge et commença:

"S'il vous plaît, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention. Nous essayons de trouver une solution pour avertir Hogwarts mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Nous serons donc obligés de passer la nuit dans le train.

"Je vous demande donc à b **tous** /b de nous remettre la moitié des friandises que vous avez pour qu'elles soient ensuite redistribuées équitablement.

Comme un murmure de désapprobation générale s'élevait, Draco prit la parole:

" b **Taisez-vous !** /b 

"Je sais que c'est votre argent et combien l'idée de partage puisse être déplaisante. Cependant, nous devons passer outre nos désaccords et être solidaires si nous voulons nous sortir de là.

"Il n'y a pas de grande inquiétude à avoir mais, en tant que votre Préfet-en-Chef, je souhaiterais que les plus âgés veillent sur les plus jeunes, peu importe les maisons. J' b **exige aussi** /b votre coopération.

Bien que son petit discours laissa tout le monde sans voix, Draco Malefoy avait parlé et il ne serait pas bon de désobéir, surout pour les Slytherins.

Surtout ne te méprend pas Granger, murmura Draco à celle-ci. Je veux seulement partir d'ici au plus vite et j'ai besoin des Gryffindors pour cela. En plus, ça serait mal vu si seuls les Slytherins s'en sortaient.

De son côté, Ron cherchait un moyen de retrouver sa soeur quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il courut fouiller dans le compartiment à bagages et trouva son Brossdur 10. Il n'aurait qu'à survoler les environs et repérer le wagon dettaché.

Serena, qui allait beaucoup mieux, ainsi que deux de ses amies aidèrent à rationner et distribuer la nourriture. Serena continua sa distribution quand elle s'arrêta devant un jeune Slytherin aux cheveux noirs et à la pâleur inquiétante. Il refusa les chocolats inclus dans sa ration et prit seulement les Bubble Gomme sans sucres. Il se dirigea droit vers Hermione, d'un pas décidé.

Celle-ci distribuait aussi les rations lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras. Elle se retourna et vit un petit Slytherin au teint très pâle qui la dévisageait, l'air furieux.

Mione, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je pars à la recherche de ma soeur que tu le veuilles ou non !

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba dans les bras de la Préfète-en-Chef. Très surprise, elle allongea le jeune garçon dans l'herbe. Il reprit très vite connaissance.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très faible.

Tu... Tu m'as dit que tu partais à la recherche de ta soeur et tu t'es évanoui. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répond ! Insista Hermione car il ne parlait pas.

Je ne sais pas, j'étais fatigué. J'ai... j'ai dû m'endormir et faire une crise de somnanbulisme.

Ne mens pas, tu peux me le dire.

Il ne faut le répéter à personne.

Je ne dirais rien.

En fait c'est un don que m'a transmis ma mère. Parfois j'ai des... "absences". Je vois des choses qui se sont passées ou qui vont se passer, répondit-il à voix basse. Mais la plus part du temps, ce ne sont pas des bonnes choses...

Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je...

Ecoute, euh...

Nathan, Nathan Jenkins.

Ecoutes Nathan, il faut absolument que tu me dises ce que tu as vu, lui dit-Hermione en le saisissant par les épaules.

J'ai vu un garçon qui... qui fouillait dans les bagages pour prendre son balais.

Ce garçon était roux ?

Oui; oui il était roux, confirma-t-il.

center 

/center 

J'ai froid, gémit Lauren Connor en se frictionnant les bras. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?!

Il est 17h06, donc depuis environ deux heures et quart, répondit Kyle après avoir consulté sa montre. Mais au moins, avec tout ce qu'on a bouffé pendant notre petite "fiesta", on ne risque pas d'avoir faim.

Tous essayaient de tenir une conversation pour s'empêcher de s'ennuyer et de dramatiser la situation. Seule Ginny restait à l'écart pour veiller sur Alexander toujours inconscient. La tête dans les mains, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver le reste du train.

Soudain, elle se leva et rejoignit les autres:

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre les bras croisés ! Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de soins et nous ne pouvons tenir plus longtemps comme ça.

La jeune fille leva sa baguette vers le ciel.

Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Kiera.

Lancer une gerbe d'étincelle. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Elle allait prononcer la formule quand quelqu'un jaillit de derrière un buisson et se jeta sur elle.

center °OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

: Energie corporelle et spirituelle qui permet d'utiliser des techniques de ninjustsu. (Source: Naruto ')

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Laissez moi un review pour me donner votre impression.

-xXx-

Mione90 /center 


End file.
